


"Do you want to talk about it?"

by CarolimePie



Series: DreamSMP oneshots [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboys inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, DO NOT SHIP, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, slight trauma, yeah im predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: "What the fuck do you want? " He hissed. The silhouette in front of him jumped back and his eyes adjusted, focusing on Tommy.He looked- scared. His arms were trembling, his shoulders were tight.Techno's voice softened. "I'm sorry. Are you- uh, are you alright?"
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	"Do you want to talk about it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

His dreams were a blissful escape from the chaos of existing. Even retired, life found ways to make his world a mess he felt he would never escape. Case and point: Tommy.

It's not that he didn't _like_ Tommy. He loved the kid, sure. But he was always moving, always so full of energy Techno couldn't match if he tried. 

So he savored rest, thankful for the peace and, he supposed, for the health benefits. 

And so when a small voice and a hand shaking his shoulder woke him, he was... annoyed, to say the least.

" _What the fuck do you want?_ " He hissed. The silhouette in front of him jumped back and his eyes adjusted, focusing on Tommy.

He looked- scared. His arms were trembling, his shoulders were tight.

Techno's voice softened. "I'm sorry. Are you- uh, are you alright?"

Tommy shook his head. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have bothered you- I'm sorry I woke you up, I'll go back downstairs-" He turned to rush away. Tommy caught a shaking arm, standing and holding the boy by the shoulders.

"Tommy. What's wrong."

He shook his head again. "It's nothing, it's nothing."

Sighing, Techno squeezed his shoulders. 

"Was it another dre-nightmare?"

Tommy nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you think you can fall asleep again?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"Can I pick you up, Toms?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

Sure as he said, Techno swept the teen into his arms, sitting on the bed. Tommy curled up, trying to get comfortable.

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I- I'm not sure, I guess. I remember when we were younger, Phil was always getting after you about sleep."

Techno chuckled. "I'll survive."

They sat in silence until Tommy's breathing deepened and small snores began to escape. Techno smiled into the darkness.

Whatever those nightmares were, he was going to make sure they never became a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
